cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jeepers Creepers - Il canto del diavolo
|annouscita = 2001 |durata = 90 min |tipocolore = Colore |tipoaudio = Sonoro |ratio = 1,85 : 1 |genere = Horror |regista = Victor Salva |sceneggiatore = Victor Salva |produttore = Tom Luse, Barry Opper e J. Todd Harris |produttoreesecutivo = Willi Baer, Francis Ford Coppola, Eberhard Kayser, Mario Ohoven e Linda Reisman |casaproduzione = United Artists, American Zoetrope, Cinerenta-Cinebeta, Cinerenta Medienbeteiligungs KG e VCL Communications |distribuzioneitalia = Buena Vista International Italia |attori = *Gina Philips: Patricia 'Trish' Jenner *Justin Long: Darry Jenner *Jonathan Breck: The Creeper / Bald Cop *Patricia Belcher: Jezelle Gay Hartman *Eileen Brennan: The Cat Lady *Brandon Smith: Sgt. David Tubbs *Peggy Sheffield: Waitress Beverly *Jeffrey William Evans: Restaurant Manager *Patrick Cherry: Binky Plutzker *Jon Beshara: Officer Robert Gideon *Avis-Marie Barnes: Officer Natasha Weston *Steven Raulerson: Cellblock Officer *Tom Tarantini: Austin McCoy *William Hasenzahl: Officer with Hole in Chest *Kim Kahana: Camper Driver *Chris Shepardson: Dying Boy *Tim Phoenix: Kenny (non accreditato) *Victor Salva: Victim (non accreditato) *L'Tanya Van Hamersveld: Woman in diner scene (non accreditata) *Clint Wilder: Police Officer (non accreditato) |doppiatoriitaliani= *Maura Cenciarelli: Patricia 'Trish' Jenner *Alessandro Tiberi: Darry Jenner *Ludovica Modugno: Jezelle Gay Hartman *Carlo Reali: Sgt. David Tubbs |fotografo = Don E. FauntLeRoy |montatore = Ed Marx |effettispeciali = Michael Arbogast, Joel P. Blanchard, Roy Ceballos, David Fedele, Jared Gray, Thomas Kittle, Brian Penikas, Richard Redlefsen, Russell Tyrrell e Bill Forsche |musicista = Bennett Salvay |scenografo = Steven Legler |costumista = Emae Villalobos e Barnaby Smith |truccatore = Barry Anderson, Roy Ceballos, Erin Braus Guth, Rodger Jacobs, Elvis Jones, Robert Pendergraft, Brian Penikas, Tim Phoenix, Richard Redlefsen]], Greg Smith, Gunnar Swanson ed Erick de la Vega |sequel= Jeepers Creepers 2 }} Jeepers Creepers - Il canto del diavolo è un film del 2001 diretto dal regista Victor Salva. Trama Trish Jenner e suo fratello Darry stanno tornando a casa dal college durante le vacanze di primavera. As they drive through the North Florida countryside in their 1960 Chevrolet Impala, a mysterious driver in a rusty old delivery truck tries to run them off the road. After letting the vehicle pass them, they later see the same truck, in the distance off the side of the road, with a hulking man sliding what looks to be bodies covered with blood stained sheets, into a large pipe sticking out of the ground next to an old abandoned church. The driver, taking note that they have seen him, catches up to them and tries to run them off the road a second time, Darry insists they go back and investigate. Darry orders Trish to hold his feet while he looks into the pipe. Rats appear in front of him and he jerks and screams, causing Trish to lose her grip on his legs, and he slides down the pipe cutting himself. At the bottom, he finds hundreds of bodies sewn together, covering the walls of a massive cavern beneath the church. Darry can not reach the end of the pipe which looms above his head, so he looks around and finally finds a passage up through the church. Visibly traumatized by what he has seen, he and Trish flee the scene and stop at a gas station where they contact the police. While waiting for the cops to arrive, they are phoned by a local psychic, Jezelle Gay Hartman, who warns them that they are in terrible danger. She plays the song "Jeepers Creepers" on the phone, and tells them that when they hear that song, they will be in extreme danger. Badly frightened, they ignore her warning. Word arrives that the old church had gone up in flames and all evidence of any bodies has been destroyed. Trish and Darry rush out of the gas station with the police providing a security escort. As they travel, la polizia viene attaccata e uccisa dal misterioso autista del vecchio truck. While Trish and Darry flee the scene, the driver loads the policemen's bodies into his truck. Darry and Trish try to get help from a local eccentric, but the mysterious driver catches up to them, the woman attempts to kill him with a shotgun but he jumps out of the way and kills her. They manage to hit the mysterious driver with their car, and run him over several times. After crushing the mysterious driver's body, they realized its inhuman nature when what appears to be a giant wing begins to flap around. Leaving it on the road, they drive to the local police station to wait for their parents, but Jezelle shows up and warns them they are still in danger. Jezelle racconta loro della vera natura della misteriosa creatura: si tratta di un antico demone conosciuto come "Il Creeper", il quale risorge ogni 23 anni e per 23 giorni si ciba di corpi umani. La donna dice loro anche that it seeks out its victims through fear, and that by smelling the fear from Trish and Darry, it has found something it likes, but she does not know what. The wounded Creeper attacks the police station and gains entrance to the cells. After it feasts on prisoners to heal, it is swarmed by police, but kills a number of them. Jezelle guides Trish and Darry upstairs, telling them one of them will die, screaming in the dark while the song "Jeepers Creepers" plays in the background. The Creeper heads towards Jezelle and sniffs her, but lets her go, and heads off to find Trish e Darry. The Creeper catches up and captures Darry. Trish tries to reason with it, and attempts to give her life for her brother's. The police burst in and take aim, but the Creeper escapes out the window with Darry. The next day, Trish, contemplating Darry's fate, is picked up by her parents, and Jezelle returns home in regret. The final scene shows the Creeper in its new hideout, an abandoned meat packing plant, where the audience finally learns what the Creeper wanted: by ripping out the back of Darry's head, it has taken his eyes, leaving Darry's body an eyeless, motionless corpse, while "Jeepers Creepers" is playing in the background. In a brief shot after the credits, the Creeper's truck drives by the camera, while blaring its ghastly horn. Note Victor Salva cerca di resuscitare l'horror degli anni Settanta, rendendo omaggio prima a Duel e poi a Non aprite quella porta, e cercando un tocco personale nell'inserire allusioni gay. Ma se, nella prima metà, il ritmo e la suspense sono costruiti con innegabile perizia, inseguito il film prende una facile piega soprannaturale e precipita frettolosamente verso un finale che si apre sull'inevitabile sequel. Debbi Morgan e Tina Turner furono inizialmente considerate per il ruolo di Jezelle Gay Hartman. A Gina Philips e Justin Long non fu permesso di incontrare Jonathan Breck prima delle riprese così da non diminuire l'impatto che i due avrebbero avuto vedendolo la prima volta sul set al primo ciak. Anche il camion BEATNGU lo videro per la prima volta solo a riprese iniziate. La targa BEATNGU che inizialmente viene letta come BEATING YOU (te le sto suonando), nasconde un senso ancor più negativo, ovvero BE EATING YOU (non correttissimo grammaticalmente ma suona come "ti mangio"). Per la scena della duplice pisciata il film è stato inserito nella Pee Movie List. Nella scena finale il ruolo di Creeper è recitato da Justin Long che nel resto del film fa Darry. E l'urlo che si sente lanciato da Darry non è in realtà un urlo di Justin Long bensì di Tom Tarantini. Jonathan Breck, il Creeper, appare anche senza makeup nel ruolo di un poliziotto. Il regista Victor Salva appare come salma nella "Casa del Dolore" del Creeper. Quando la telecamera scarrella in casa di Jezelle si vede la copertina stile anni '30 del disco "Jeepers Creepers". In verità il faccione sulla copertina è quello di Victor Salva al tempo del diploma delle superiori. Jeepers Creepers opened in 2,944 theaters and took in a domestic gross of $37,904,175. It later made $21,313,614 internationally, making a total of $59,217,789 worldwide.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=jeeperscreepers.htm La vecchia canzoncina Jeepers Creepers si ascoltava anche in Il giorno della locusta. Con un seguito: Jeepers Creepers 2 (2002). References Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film del 2001